


Episode Five: "You Know I Can't Like You Like That, Right?"

by iriswrites



Series: Skam Boston: Season 2 [6]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, Multi, WE'VE GOT THE KISS BOISSSS, i'm so happy about clip five lowkey, maybe i'm calling someone out with vivi...maybe i'm not sorry, skam 2x05, we've got a different version of the "i don't like you" scene which i really like actually, we've got good MUSIC we've got GRIMES we've got KEHLANI we've got MAGGIE ROGERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswrites/pseuds/iriswrites
Summary: Rubina Patil’s already made a plan for the next two years: work her way into the running for valedictorian, get into Barnard on the pre~med track, and get the hell out of Massachusetts. Yeah, she’s constantly stressed out, and counting calories is the only thing that keeps her in control of her life, but it doesn’t matter. When she gets these three things, she can relax. Until then, she’ll just keep on working.Elias Rivera is not a part of this plan. Ruby shouldn't even be thinking about him. He's just another worry on her brain, but no matter how hard she tries, she can't get him off of her mind.Control. That's what Ruby will get. She'll stop at nothing to achieve that.Too bad her body's got other plans.
Relationships: Rubina "Ruby" Patil/Elias Rivera
Series: Skam Boston: Season 2 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Stingy

MONDAY, OCTOBER 19, 4:07 P.M.

INT. BEDROOM

 _Bloom_ by The Paper Kites plays quietly as the camera pans around RUBY'S room~~stopping at photo booth strips of the GIRL SQAUD on the wall, a stack of papers and textbooks on the desk, a bookcase filled to the brim. The room has soft gray walls and the bed is neatly made.

RUBY is standing beside her bed with a pile of clothes and a box on top of it. She's folding the clothes and placing some into the box, leaving a neat stack on the other side of the bed.

This continues for a couple of moments before someone opens the door. RUBY spins around slightly to see KARTHIK standing in her doorway.

RUBY:  
Can you knock?

KARTHIK:  
You're not doing anything.

RUBY:  
What if I was?

KARTHIK:  
You're not, so I don't see what the problem is.

RUBY rolls her eyes, and KARTHIK enters the room.

KARTHIK:  
Is this your Goodwill box?

RUBY:  
Mhmm.

KARTHIK:  
It's, uh...

He raises an eyebrow.

KARTHIK:  
It's kind of small, isn't it?

RUBY:  
Well, I'm only halfway through, so...

KARTHIK:  
Yeah, but you don't even wear half of these clothes.

He grabs a shirt from off of the bed. It unfolds when he holds it up, much to RUBY'S chagrin.

KARTHIK:  
This? How long have you had this? 

RUBY:  
It's nice. I might wear it again.

KARTHIK:  
When did you last wear it?

RUBY:  
...I don't know?

KARTHIK levels her with a look, and she rolls her eyes and grabs it from him, putting it into the box.

KARTHIK picks up another shirt.

KARTHIK:  
Your show shirts? Really?

RUBY:  
They're memories!

KARTHIK:  
Memories of musicals you hated?

RUBY:  
I didn't hate performing! I just didn't really like the people in it.

KARTHIK:  
Ruby.

RUBY sighs and holds out her hand. KARTHIK hands her the shirt and she puts it into the box. He picks up a third shirt.

KARTHIK:  
Oh, _come on._

RUBY:  
Oh, um...

She grabs that back from him, holding it with an odd look on her face.

RUBY:  
Vivi gave this to me, I...

KARTHIK:  
Makes sense. She's racist, she led you on, _and_ her fashion taste is shit.

RUBY:  
She's not~~

KARTHIK:  
Right. Of course not. She just told everyone that you got Donna because you'd make the school look "inclusive" as a joke, right?

RUBY:  
You don't even know the details.

KARTHIK:  
I feel like I know enough.

RUBY swallows. Her face is red. She drops the shirt onto the bed and picks up the box, thrusting it into KARTHIK'S hands.

RUBY:  
I'm done. Take this downstairs.

KARTHIK:  
Ruby.

RUBY:  
No, I said that I'm done, okay?

KARTHIK rolls his eyes. He takes the box from her.

KARTHIK:  
You're so stingy.

RUBY:  
And you're an asshole. Leave me alone.

KARTHIK nods for a second before turning around and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. RUBY stands there for a moment, trying to steady her breathing, and then sits down on her bed.

She stares at the shirt, her hands bunched up in it, as _Bloom_ begins to play again. After a moment, she puts it to the side of her and lowers her head into her hands, trying to calm down as the song continues.


	2. Shouldn't Be Confused

TUESDAY, OCTOBER 20, 8:17 P.M.

INT. BEDROOM

RUBY is sitting in GRACIELA'S bedroom, her legs crossed and on her phone, as GRACIELA rummages through her closet. A box sits next to RUBY. After a moment, GRACIELA makes a face.

GRACIELA:  
God, I forgot about this.

She pulls out a blue shirt with that says "CHS VOLLEYBALL 2018" in white letters. RUBY raises an eyebrow.

RUBY:  
Since when did you play volleyball?

GRACIELA:  
I don't. Kailey and Ivy made me try out in freshman year.

RUBY:  
How'd it go?

GRACIELA:  
There ended up being a conflict for the tryouts for Ivy, so it was just me and Kailey. But we both got on. We were pretty good, to be honest.

RUBY:  
Then why'd you quit?

GRACIELA:  
I hated it. _Hated_ it. Probably why it was in the back of this.

RUBY:  
In the box?

GRACIELA:  
Definitely.

She tosses the shirt over to RUBY, who folds it and places it in the box.

GRACIELA:  
This is really good for me, actually. There's a ton of clothes in here that I haven't worn in forever.

She pulls out another shirt.

GRACIELA:  
Like this. I haven't seen this since freshman year.

RUBY:  
I don't know, sometimes I keep my clothes for memories or something.

GRACIELA:  
Really? Where do you put them?

RUBY:  
Just in my closet? Where else would I put them?

GRACIELA gives her an odd look, smiling. 

GRACIELA:  
Weirdo.

RUBY:  
You love me.

GRACIELA reaches back into her closet, pulling out another shirt. It's definitely a boy's, and she holds it in her hands, her eyebrows creased.

RUBY:  
That Owen's?

GRACIELA:  
Must be. I don't remember having this.

She sighs.

GRACIELA:  
I should give it back.

RUBY:  
I thought that you were over him.

GRACIELA:  
I am. And he's over me, I think. But it's still...I don't know. Weird.

RUBY:  
I get it. I think.

GRACIELA:  
Yeah.

She swallows, turning around and smiling brightly.

GRACIELA:  
But enough about me.

She turns around to face RUBY.

GRACIELA:  
What about you?

RUBY:  
What about me?

GRACIELA:  
You know what I mean. Is there anyone you...you know?

RUBY snorts.

RUBY:  
Like?

GRACIELA:  
Whatever.

RUBY:  
I...

She thinks for a moment.

RUBY:  
I don't know. I don't think so.

GRACIELA:  
That took you way too long to figure out.

RUBY:  
No, it didn't.

GRACIELA:  
Yes, it did! Who is it!

RUBY:  
I said I don't know.

GRACIELA:  
So...you don't know if you like someone or not?

RUBY:  
I mean, yeah. It's kind of complicated.

GRACIELA:  
Why?

RUBY:  
I...don't think that I _can_ like him. I shouldn't be confused about this in the first place.

A beat.

GRACIELA:  
It's Owen.

RUBY:  
_What?_

GRACIELA:  
You like Owen, right?

RUBY is too shocked to even speak. GRACIELA sighs.

GRACIELA:  
_God,_ Ruby, you should've just told me, I wasn't going to be mad. Just because it might be a little bit awkward doesn't mean that~~

RUBY:  
_No._ No. It's not Owen, Jesus.

GRACIELA:  
So who is it then?

RUBY:  
[slowly] I'll tell you when I figure it out.

GRACIELA:  
You promise?

RUBY:  
Yeah, sure.

GRACIELA:  
Okay, because if you don't, I'll kick your ass.

RUBY:  
[laughing] I'll tell you, I swear.

GRACIELA:  
Good.

She turns back towards the closet and pulls out a sweater.

GRACIELA:  
Christ, I think this is my mom's.

RUBY bursts out into laughter.

RUBY:  
That's way too big on you.

GRACIELA:  
I know, I don't even know why it's in here...

The camera pulls away as RUBY and GRACIELA continue to talk, cutting fully away as GRACIELA bursts out into laughter.


	3. You Guys Care

WEDNESDAY, OCTOBER 21, 2:14 P.M.

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY

RUBY is standing at her locker, searching through it for a book. After a moment, she smiles and pulls it out, turning to unzip her backpack and put it in~~but she's distracted by ISAAC standing down the hall, ALYSSA JOYNER smiling across from him. ISAAC is smiling, too, but he looks uncomfortable.

RUBY frowns as ALYSSA goes to put her hand her hand on his arm and ISAAC moves to adjust his backpack, occupying both arms. RUBY sighs slightly and shakes her head, turning back to her locker to close it, but she's distracted by ELIAS making his way towards her locker. She smiles.

RUBY:  
Hey.

ELIAS reaches her locker, smiling back.

ELIAS:  
Hey! How was your break?

RUBY snorts.

RUBY:  
Didn't Graciela tell you?

ELIAS:  
About what?

RUBY:  
About the prank?

ELIAS:  
...what prank?

RUBY smiles, shaking her head.

RUBY:  
Juliet and Karima tricked her and Holly into thinking that Karima was psychic and the guy fixing the electricity was a ghost or something. It was, like, a whole thing. 

ELIAS grins.

ELIAS:  
Did it work?

RUBY:  
They were so freaked out, it was hilarious.

ELIAS laughs.

ELIAS:  
Sounds fun.

RUBY:  
It was.

A beat.

RUBY:  
You're coming on Friday, right?

ELIAS:  
To the concert? Yeah. Nico's band is playing, and he said that he'd kick my ass if I didn't, so...

He smiles.

ELIAS:  
Also you're singing.

RUBY presses her lips together, trying to hide a smile.

RUBY:  
I am.

ELIAS:  
And I got Julian to make all of his friends come, and they got _their_ friends to come, so there should be a lot of people. And a lot of gifts.

RUBY stares at him for a moment, a shocked smile on her face.

RUBY:  
That was you?

ELIAS:  
What was me?

RUBY:  
Holly wasjust telling us over break about how she sold a ton of tickets all really quickly. And it didn't make much sense that we sold so many with just us posting on our Instagrams a couple times.

ELIAS:  
Oh, no, it was probably her posters. They're really nice.

RUBY nods slowly, still smiling.

RUBY:  
Thanks.

ELIAS:  
For what?

RUBY:  
Even if it was the posters, just...thanks for trying to help.

ELIAS smiles back.

ELIAS:  
I just think it's really cool. Most people just do these things for college apps, but...I don't know. I can tell that you guys care.

RUBY is still smiling, unable to speak. ELIAS checks the time on his phone.

ELIAS:  
So, um, I should get to calc, but I'll see you later?

RUBY:  
Yeah, see you.

ELIAS:  
Bye.

He waves at her as he walks down the hall, leaving RUBY standing there, smiling to herself. She stays like that for a moment before adjusting her backpack and turning around, looking off into the direction that he left in.


	4. Sentimental

THURSDAY, OCTOBER 22, 12:16 P.M.

INT. CAFETERIA

The girls minus HOLLY are sitting around a circular table, lunch trays out in front of all of them except for RUBY, who's got a container of grapes out in front of her.

JULIET:  
Did you get two for the asymptote?

GRACIELA:  
On question three? Yeah.

JULIET:  
Wait, I was talking about question six~~

GRACIELA:  
I didn't even get an asymptote for that!

JULIET:  
But it's not like the numerator's degree was larger than the denominator's~~

HOLLY (O.S.):  
Hey, guys!

RUBY looks up to see HOLLY approaching them. She sits down at the table across from KARIMA.

HOLLY:  
So...tomorrow's the big day!

KARIMA:  
We _know,_ Holly.

JULIET:  
It's not like you texted us six times with way too many emojis for eight o'clock in the morning.

HOLLY rolls her eyes, but she's smiling.

HOLLY:  
At least it woke you up.

JULIET:  
Did it?

HOLLY laughs, shaking her head. She looks over at RUBY, whose grapes are untouched, and then reaches into her bag, pulling out her lunchbox.

HOLLY:  
Did you forget your lunch?

RUBY:  
Hmm?

HOLLY:  
Your lunch. Did you forget it?

RUBY:  
Oh, um...

HOLLY:  
Because I brought an extra sandwich. Just in case someone needed it.

RUBY:  
I don't think that~~

HOLLY:  
And you only have grapes, which isn't lunch, so you should have it.

RUBY:  
I did eat.

KARIMA:  
No, you didn't.

RUBY:  
In history. Everyone eats in that class.

GRACIELA:  
Really? Do you have Carson?

RUBY:  
Yeah, and she doesn't care what we do in that class, as long as we're paying attention. So I just ate my lunch.

HOLLY nods, a bit unconvinced but satisfied enough for now.

HOLLY:  
Okay, well...what about tomorrow? Have you figured out what you're singing yet?

RUBY:  
Mhmm.

HOLLY:  
What?

RUBY:  
It's a surprise.

GRACIELA:  
You have no idea.

RUBY:  
Yes, I do!

HOLLY:  
Well, can you tell us, then? Because I need to know for accompaniment.

RUBY:  
I can accompany myself.

JULIET:  
You play piano?

RUBY:  
Like, enough to play my own music. I'm not that good at it. Not like~~

She cuts off abruptly. KARIMA gives her a strange look.

KARIMA:  
Like who?

RUBY:  
Like my sister. She used to play.

GRACIELA:  
 _Nikita_ used to play?

RUBY:  
Yeah, but she stopped right before college. It was kind of a lot on her.

The girls nod in understanding. JULIET takes a bite out of her sandwich.

JULIET:  
So do we want alcohol?

HOLLY:  
For what?

JULIET:  
For the party part. I can help sneak it in if you want.

HOLLY:  
I don't think the community center will be okay with that. And if they find out, we're screwed.

GRACIELA:  
Your sister literally owns the place.

HOLLY:  
Yeah, but she's still got a boss.

JULIET:  
Who doesn't need to know, right?

HOLLY relents, and JULIET pumps her fist in the air.

JULIET:  
I'll steal it from my dad.

KARIMA:  
He's gonna kill you.

JULIET:  
Let him. I'd rather live with my mom anyways.

KARIMA rolls her eyes.

KARIMA:  
You're a mess.

JULIET:  
But you love me. So. Drinks. I'll handle those.

HOLLY:  
And then everything else is taken care of.

Her eyes light up.

HOLLY:  
This is really happening.

GRACIELA:  
Yeah? You made it happen?

HOLLY:  
Yeah, but it's actually happening. Tomorrow. And it's gonna be perfect.

RUBY smiles.

RUBY:  
You did really good, Holly.

HOLLY:  
No, we all did.

KARIMA:  
Don't make me get all sentimental, it's not even one yet.

HOLLY laughs.

HOLLY:  
We can be sentimental tomorrow.

GRACIELA:  
Sounds good to me.

RUBY looks around, smiling, and then returns her gaze to her grapes. Her smile falls slowly as she picks one up and puts it into her mouth, her face becoming a bit twisted as the camera pans away.


	5. Falling For You

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 23, 7:18 P.M.

EXT. BOSTON STREETS

Shots of Boston with the night sky are shown.

INT. COMMUNITY CENTER

 _Flesh Without Blood_ by Grimes plays over shots of the girl squad in the midst of an almost full room~~GRACIELA sitting alone in a chair on her phone, JULIET already drinking and spinning around with a couple of other girls, KARIMA arguing with a boy who looks to be about seventeen, and HOLLY standing near the stage laughing with MASON.

The last shot is on RUBY in the middle of the crowd, looking a bit lost. She sees GRACIELA after a moment and makes her way over to her, sitting down next to her.

RUBY:  
Hey!

GRACIELA:  
Hey.

A beat. GRACIELA looks around the room.

GRACIELA:  
There are a lot of guys here.

They look across the room to see NICO and JULIAN standing together. They do a chest bump, and GRACIELA and RUBY look over at each other, laughing.

RUBY:  
Weird.

GRACIELA:  
Tell me about it.

Someone taps on a mic, and RUBY and GRACIELA look up to see HOLLY standing on the stage, grinning brightly.

HOLLY:  
Hey, everyone!

The crowd quiets down slightly, and HOLLY waves.

HOLLY:  
So, um...I just wanted to thank everyone for coming! I think that we've collected a total of one hundred gifts right now, and some of you have even donated money, so just...thanks so much! Um, the shelter will be so happy, so...yeah!

There's an awkward silence. RUBY notices ELIAS elbow JULIAN, who starts clapping, getting the rest of the crowd to join him. She smiles slightly.

HOLLY:  
So we're gonna start off the acts! First up is Hamzah Shahid and Sohrab Tehrani singing...

She squints.

HOLLY:  
No, rapping...an original called...

Her face flushes, and she looks back up.

HOLLY:  
Well, I'll just let them tell you.

She turns and heads offstage as the boy who KARIMA was arguing with previously and another boy run onstage.

HAMZAH:  
_What's up, Clearwater?_

The crowd erupts. A Soundclap rap beat begins to play, and the camera pans over to KARIMA and another boy, both of whom look completely done.

CUT TO: some time later. The crowd has dissolved a bit, people in their own sections, as the closing chords to a song plays. HOLLY claps, and RUBY and GRACIELA exchange a look before joining her.

HOLLY:  
Okay, thank you, Jackie!

Onstage, JACKIE curtsies. OWEN claps loudly, and she blows a kiss to the room as she walks off. HOLLY peers at her list.

HOLLY:  
Up is...Ivy Porter! Ivy, come on up!

IVY emerges from the crowd, making her way towards the stage. She takes the microphone from HOLLY and taps on it.

IVY:  
Hey.

The crowd cheers. IVY nods at HOLLY, who pressed a button. The intro to _Honey_ by Kehlani plays. MADDIE cheers, clearly already a little tipsy, and IVY moves to the beat as she starts singing.

IVY:  
_I like my girls just like I like my honey; sweet..._

The crowd loves her. She's a natural born performer.

The camera pans back to GRACIELA and RUBY as IVY continues singing in the background.

RUBY:  
She's really good.

GRACIELA:  
Mhmm, yeah, she's always been.

RUBY catches sight of JULIET standing across the room, watching the performance. 

RUBY:  
Oh, wait, there's Jules, let me see if...

She raises her hand, waving, but JULIET doesn't see it. The camera pans over to her face, rosy and glowing in the light. She looks in awe. After a moment, her face hardens, and she takes a large swig of her drink.

GRACIELA:  
This isn't gonna end well for her.

RUBY:  
Yeah, let's just...be prepared for that.

They sit in silence for another moment as IVY'S song comes to a close. The crowd bursts into applause, and she smiles as she hands the microphone back to HOLLY and heads offstage.

HOLLY:  
Thank you, Ivy! Okay, our last act before Gemini performs is...Rubina Patil!

There's a smattering of applause from the audience. RUBY draws in a breath and looks into the crowd, where she catches ELIAS'S eye. He shoots her a bright smile, and she smiles a bit. She stands up.

GRACIELA:  
You're gonna be great.

RUBY shoots her a smile as she heads towards the stage, sitting down at the small piano. She smiles at the crowd, and JULIET gives her a thumbs up. RUBY turns back towards the piano, closing her eyes as she begins to sing _Past Life_ by Maggie Rogers.

RUBY:  
_Oh, I could feel the change a comin'_  
_Felt it in the breeze_  
_Oh, I could feel the change a comin'_  
_Comin' right for me_  
_Oh, I could feel the change a comin'_  
_Saw it on TV_  
_Oh, I could feel the change a comin'_  
_Saw it staring right on back at me_

She's completely focused as she plays the piano part, eyes half shut as she concentrates.

RUBY:  
_Oh, I could feel the shadow comin'_  
_Straight on down the line_  
_Masquerading like it was a friend of mine_  
_Oh, I could feel the darkness wrappin'_  
_All its arms in mine_  
_Oh, I could feel the world was turnin'_  
_All inside my mind_  
_Oh, I could feel the world was turnin'_  
_All inside, all inside my mind_

Piano interlude. As she plays, RUBY looks up for a moment into the crowd. People aren't smiling, but they look completely engrossed in the performance. She catches KARIMA'S eye, who makes a heart with her hands and holds it up. RUBY smiles, looking back at the piano.

RUBY:  
_I knew it when it started_  
_Felt the shift right as it parted_  
_Saw my feet right down below me_  
_Saw the whole room move around me_  
_Saw my old life and my old friends_  
_Saw me haunted, saw me back again_

As the piano part builds up, RUBY'S face gets more tight, her face twisting up a bit, and her playing goes a lot harder.

When the volume of the bridge comes down, RUBY looks back into the crowd, making eye contact with ELIAS. His eyebrows are raised, like he's trying to figure her out. RUBY looks back at the piano quickly, closing her eyes and taking a pause.

RUBY:  
_Oh, maybe there's a past life coming out inside of me_  
_Maybe it's the song I'm singing'_  
_Maybe everything's just turnin'_  
_Out how it should be_  
_Maybe there's a past life comin' out inside of me_  
_Oh, maybe there's a past life comin' out inside, inside of me_

Her playing slows down, and as it comes to a stop, there's complete silence in the room. RUBY stays sitting at the piano, a little nervous, but suddenly surprised, appreciative applause comes from the audience.

It grows louder, and RUBY stands up, smiling. HOLLY runs onstage and grabs the mic from her, hugging her quickly. The camera pans to GRACIELA, JULIET, and KARIMA, who have formed their own group, basically screaming.

RUBY makes eye contact with ELIAS again, who's clapping, looking genuinely impressed. He smiles at her, and she does a sort of half curtsy thing, laughing. Her face is flushed and her eyes are shining, looking probably the happiest that she has all week.

CUT TO: some time later. BENJAMIN and NICO, along with two other boys, are on stage, performing what sounds like a sort of alternative rock set. 

Shots of random teenagers are shown, now basically partying. OWEN takes a picture of GRACIELA and ISAAC making weird poses and JULIET is dancing with HOLLY. The camera finally stops on RUBY and KARIMA sitting next to each other, both drinking out of clear cups with water in them.

RUBY:  
So that was your brother?

KARIMA rolls her eyes.

KARIMA:  
Sometimes I wish he wasn't.

RUBY laughs.

RUBY:  
No, it was awesome. Very...unique.

KARIMA:  
Mmm. That's one way to describe him.

She takes a sip of her water.

KARIMA:  
It's on brand for him, though. Me and Imran weren't really surprised when we found out about it.

RUBY:  
Who's Imran?

KARIMA looks down, blushing slightly.

KARIMA:  
Um, my friend. Family friends, I mean, we're...

She trails off. RUBY grins.

RUBY:  
Is he still here?

KARIMA:  
I don't know. Maybe.

She pauses.

KARIMA:  
Oh, _hell_ no.

RUBY:  
Come on, I'm not gonna embarrass you or anything.

KARIMA:  
Yes, you will. You know you will.

RUBY:  
No, I'll just go over there and see if he likes you and if he's good enough for you and then I'll~~

KARIMA smacks her arm, and RUBY laughs.

RUBY:  
Okay, okay! Fine!

KARIMA:  
It's...weird right now. I don't know how to explain it.

RUBY'S face changes quickly. She nods.

RUBY:  
Yeah, I get it.

KARIMA nods, and they both take a sip from their waters at the same time. HOLLY comes over after a moment, pulling a drunk JULIET behind her.

KARIMA:  
Already?

HOLLY:  
What do you mean _already?_ It's, like, nine thirty.

RUBY:  
Kind of early for this.

JULIET collapses down next to KARIMA, leaning her head onto her shoulder. 

JULIET:  
I'm _fine..._

KARIMA:  
Mhmm. Keep telling yourself that.

ISAAC (O.S.):  
Hey, guys, do you...

He trails off. The girls look up to see ISAAC standing near them with GRACIELA, OWEN behind them drinking a beer.

ISAAC:  
Never mind.

JULIET:  
Isaac!

She gets tp her feet. KARIMA rolls her eyes.

KARIMA:  
Oh my god...

JULIET:  
Come on! Dance with me!

ISAAC:  
No, you should sit down.

JULIET:  
Come on, you never wanna dance with me!

ISAAC:  
You never...asked?

JULIET:  
Do you not like me? Is that what this is?

GRACIELA:  
Jules, you're drunk, let me get you some water.

JULIET:  
Or do you just not like girls?

The group freezes. RUBY looks like she's about to step in, but ISAAC laughs uncomfortably before she can.

ISAAC:  
What are you talking about?

JULIET:  
You've never had a girlfriend, you hooked up with Alyssa once and now you don't even talk to her anymore~~

ISAAC:  
That's not true~~

JULIET:  
_And now you don't even wanna dance with me!_

ISAAC:  
I'm not~~

OWEN:  
Okay, um, Jackie's not doing anything right now, so do you want her to sit with her for now? Just so she doesn't...

He trails off. KARIMA gets the point.

KARIMA:  
Yeah, please.

OWEN:  
Can you just help me...

KARIMA:  
Yeah.

KARIMA gets to her feet, and they both bring her across the room. ISAAC looks frozen, and while GRACIELA engrosses herself in a conversation with HOLLY, RUBY steps over to him.

RUBY:  
[quietly] Sorry about her.

ISAAC:  
I don't know what she was talking about.

RUBY:  
But even if you didn't, just...sorry.

A beat.

RUBY:  
You know that you can talk to me, right? Even if we're not best friends, just...yeah.

ISAAC smiles weakly.

ISAAC:  
I know. Thanks.

RUBY:  
No problem.

He waves at her and heads off in the direction that OWEN went off in. RUBY turns around to find GRACIELA and HOLLY, but they've already disappeared.

She groans, looking around in the crowd for someone that she knows~~but there's no one there.

She spins around to see if anyone's there on the other side but she stops when she sees ELIAS standing about three feet away from her.

ELIAS:  
Hey!

RUBY smiles.

RUBY:  
Perfect timing. I literally can't see anyone I know.

ELIAS:  
Yeah, there's a _lot_ of people here.

RUBY:  
I think that's because we promised them alcohol.

ELIAS laughs.

ELIAS:  
Yeah, probably.

A beat.

ELIAS:  
You were really good. Like, _really_ good.

RUBY smiles, her face glowing a bit.

RUBY:  
Thanks.

She pauses.

RUBY:  
So...how's the party?

ELIAS smiles, shaking his head.

ELIAS:  
I like the cause.

RUBY:  
But...

ELIAS:  
I'm not really a party person. It's all just...you know. Too much.

RUBY:  
Yeah, I get it. Everyone comes to get drunk, but I don't even drink, so it's just like...I don't know. Not as fun.

ELIAS snorts.

ELIAS:  
I guess so.

They're quiet for a moment. ELIAS opens his mouth, then closes it, before gaining the confidence to finally speak.

ELIAS:  
Are you okay?

RUBY does a double take.

RUBY:  
What?

ELIAS:  
I don't know. Your song. It was sort of...you just sounded really sad.

RUBY:  
I think that's just the song.

ELIAS:  
I mean, there's a difference between just singing a sad song and actually being sad while you're singing it.

RUBY doesn't respond. ELIAS shrugs.

ELIAS:  
I mean, I get it. I wasn't doing so great last year. So if you ever wanna talk...

He trails off, and he's being sincere enough that RUBY has to smile.

RUBY:  
I'll let you know.

ELIAS smiles slightly.

ELIAS:  
Got it.

As he says that, JULIET comes into frame, fully crashing into RUBY. ELIAS steps back.

RUBY:  
_Jules!_

She grabs JULIET'S arm, trying to steady her.

RUBY:  
Where's Jackie?

JULIET:  
She wanted to go home, but she couldn't find Karima so she brought me to Hamzah, but then he and Sohrab weren't paying attention so I left. Will you get me another drink?

RUBY:  
No fucking way, oh my...

She looks over at ELIAS, who's struggling not to laugh.

RUBY:  
The drinking thing?

ELIAS:  
Yeah, I see your point.

JULIET looks between them, her eyes wide.

JULIET:  
Oh my god, am I interrupting something?

ELIAS:  
Um~~

RUBY:  
It's not~~

She struggles with her words for a moment before swallowing.

RUBY:  
No. You're fine.

ELIAS presses his lips together. RUBY looks around desperately, trying to find someone, and then raises her hand.

RUBY:  
Graciela!

Near by, GRACIELA looks up and waves before walking over. Her eyes widen as she sees JULIET.

GRACIELA:  
Oh, fuck.

She takes JULIET'S arm before turning towards ELIAS.

GRACIELA:  
Listen, can I sleep up in yours tonight? Sebastian's not home, right?

ELIAS:  
Obviously not.

GRACIELA:  
Cool, so you'll stay at mine?

ELIAS:  
Mhmm.

GRACIELA looks between ELIAS and RUBY before grinning.

GRACIELA:  
Ooh, am I~~

ELIAS:  
Stop.

He's not laughing. GRACIELA makes a face before waving again, pulling JULIET off with her.

RUBY looks back at ELIAS, who's looking to the side of her. She frowns.

RUBY:  
Are _you_ okay?

ELIAS:  
Yeah, um, I just...

He swallows.

ELIAS:  
Never mind.

RUBY'S frown grows deeper before her eyes widen.

RUBY:  
Oh my god.

ELIAS:  
It's nothing.

RUBY:  
You didn't~~

ELIAS:  
No, seriously, it's nothing.

RUBY:  
Elias.

He looks back at her tentatively. RUBY looks very stressed.

RUBY:  
You just...you know I can't like you like that, right?

ELIAS nods, trying not to move his face.

ELIAS:  
Yeah, I know, I just thought that maybe...

RUBY:  
It's just too messy, you and Holly had a thing and you're Graciela's cousin and they're my best friends~~

ELIAS:  
No, I get it, it wasn't~~I didn't mean~~that wasn't fair. Sorry.

RUBY:  
It's not~~

ELIAS:  
You don't have to explain yourself, I'm just gonna~~

He points to a side door.

RUBY:  
You don't have to~~

ELIAS:  
Go. I'm gonna...I'm gonna go.

RUBY doesn't know what to say. ELIAS awkwardly waves at her and heads towards the door, disappearing out of it. 

She stands there for a moment, at a loss of what to do, before taking a deep breath and following him.

EXT. COMMUNITY CENTER

RUBY opens the door and stands on the sidewalk, wrapping her arms around herself. She sees ELIAS standing alone in the parking lot and goes closer.

RUBY:  
Can you just wait a second?

ELIAS turns around.

ELIAS:  
Yeah?

RUBY:  
It's not you. Okay? It's completely my fault.

ELIAS raises an eyebrow.

ELIAS:  
What?

RUBY:  
It's just that~~

She struggles. _Fallingforyou_ by The 1975 begins to play in the background.

RUBY:  
I'm not used to this.

ELIAS:  
Used to what?

RUBY:  
...feelings, I guess? The flirting sort of thing? I've just...I've never done it before. I've...no one's ever done _wanted_ to do that with me. So this is all just...it's different. I don't know how to deal with it. No one's ever liked me back before, and especially this, this is _messy,_ and I hate messy things. I just want to control how I feel right now.

She swallows.

RUBY:  
But I can't. And I kind of hate myself for it.

A beat. ELIAS smiles slowly.

ELIAS:  
I'm not used to this either.

RUBY rolls her eyes.

RUBY:  
Everyone likes you.

ELIAS:  
Yeah, but I've never liked them _back._ I've never done any of this before. So it's not just you. If that's what you're worried about.

RUBY smiles slightly.

RUBY:  
Kind of.

ELIAS:  
But, um...

He takes a step closer, and RUBY'S smile gets wider.

ELIAS:  
The whole "never having someone like you back" part...

RUBY laughs.

RUBY:  
Yeah.

ELIAS:  
Yeah, what?

RUBY:  
I kind of like you back.

ELIAS smiles widely. RUBY giggles.

RUBY:  
Don't get a big head about it.

ELIAS:  
It's hard not to when you like me.

RUBY presses her lips together, trying to stop blushing. As the climax of the song nears, she makes a decision~~and then she closes the distance between them and kisses him.

ELIAS smiles into the kiss, his hands falling to her waist. After they break apart, he laughs.

ELIAS:  
This is gonna be so messy.

RUBY:  
You know, I'm starting to realize that I don't care.

He laughs again and kisses her, and she smiles.

_CUT TO BLACK_

_CUT TO END CREDITS_

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @iamaconcretewall


End file.
